


Do Ya Wanna Dance and Hold-a My Hand

by jellyyscribs



Series: Let's Go Out On A Date! [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, POV Second Person, gender-neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyyscribs/pseuds/jellyyscribs
Summary: Sometimes it takes some novelty to make the best memories- diners and dancing!
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Let's Go Out On A Date! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092704
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Do Ya Wanna Dance and Hold-a My Hand

The rain was falling outside, a rhythmic pitter-patter against a tin roof while classic fifties songs played in the background in contrast. The sky outside may have been stormy and grey but inside, the soft neon glow of reds, pinks, and blues felt anything but gloomy.

"This place is kinda interesting I guess, but why are we here again?" Your current date had asked, lowering his sunglasses and pocketing them away as the two of you took your seats in a secluded booth.

You shrugged your shoulders casually. You had thought it would be a fun date out to go to the human world for a bit. To add a little novelty to it, you decided to go to a classically themed fifties diner. 

Looking around, you took in the fun scenery. The two of you were seated in a bright red vinyl booth, separated by a shiny silver table. The ceiling lights were hung low but didn't give off much in terms of lighting as the covers were a thick pink plastic to give more of a soft pinky glow to the atmosphere as opposed to any real light. Additional neon lights decorated the diner along with other fifties memorabilia. The checkered black and white floor led to an empty space where a wood-paneled jukebox with multicolored lights was situated, playing a peppy tune. There was a smattering of couples in front of it, dancing to the lively tunes.

You glanced over at your date appraisingly. Unknowingly he looked like he fit right in. With his tight black tee and skinny jeans with a leather jacket and boots for the final touch, he could easily pass for a modern-day greaser. Maybe if you could convince him to slick his hair back, you sniggered to yourself.

"Oi! What are you giggling about over there!" You heard Mammon call to you, pulling you out of your thoughts.

Shaking your head, you merely grinned in response. "Nothing,” you merely held your grin for a beat before continuing. “Has anyone ever told you how stylish you are?" you teased. 

Mammon scoffed but you could see the real effect of the compliment from the flush that made its way across his cheeks to the tips of his ears.  
"Of course I'm stylish!" he cried, waving his hand in faux confidence. "I have to be, I'm the best model in the Devildom after all!"

You nodded along, indulging him in his proclamation as Mammon leaned back into his side of the booth satisfied at your acknowledgment.

You made your orders and settled in, indulging in idle chatter- you let Mammon complain about the other demons in the House of Lamentation while you nodded along sagely agreeing that the others were being unfair, even if sometimes you agreed with them. You wanted to keep the mood of the date light.

Eventually, your food arrived. You both had perfectly greasy burgers and curly fries served in novelty plastic red baskets lined with paper, along with a sufficiently creamy milkshake to share. You watched as Mammon eyed the drink curiously with its mountain of whipped cream and cherry on top. It was a delicious looking monstrosity but it was singular with a pair of straws sticking out of it as its only clue on how it was meant to be imbibed. There was one straw for each of you.

With a playful glint in your eye, you lowered your head towards the extravagant drink, claiming your own straw, and motioned for Mammon to do the same. While you shared the drink, the white-haired demon refused to make eye contact with you, but in turning his head to do so, you got a glimpse of the bright red burn his ears were tinged with. Finally, you sat back from sharing the drink, giving Mammon a bit of a reprieve. That was enough teasing for now.

Finishing the meal, Mammon gave a satisfied sigh. "Oh man, Beel's gonna be so jealous!"

Full from your meal, you figured it would be better to move around before lethargy set in making the two of you incapable of moving and therefore enjoying the rest of your date. Standing up from your seat, you walked over to your date and pulled him up by the hand. You weren't going to let this date be over quite yet.

"Hey!" he cried out at your direct action. "Whaddya think you're doing?" His voice may have sounded like he was opposing but the way he let himself be tugged along with no resistance told you otherwise.

"Let's dance," is all you said as you led him to the empty floor by the Jukebox.

You put a few coins into the machine and chose a song you were familiar with, with just enough pep for dancing. As the tune started to play, you immediately got into it- swaying your hips from side to side and closing your eyes to let yourself feel the music as you raised your arms over your head, letting your entire body feel the music. When you finally opened your eyes again you saw Mammon standing still, eyes incredibly focused on your body movements, it was rare to see him not dancing. He loved going to clubs and whenever you went with him, he was often one of the first out onto the dancefloor. This wasn’t quite like dancing at a club though, you knew, and the music was different too. 

Taking pity on the poor boy you stepped closer to him and gently took him by the hands opting to dance together with him instead. You would swing both of your arms in a swaying motion to the rhythm as your feet followed step. It was an incredibly novice take on swing dancing as neither of you really knew how to- but you enjoyed it anyhow. Though a little thrown off at first, Mammon didn’t let that slow him down. He was quick to pick up his pace, and his focused expression of concentration quickly turned into one of exuberance as his steps become wilder and wilder. He soon took over leading the dancing, leaving you laughing while trying to keep up.

It wasn’t always easy dating a demon who had lived for so long and experienced so many things, but as the two of you continued dancing, you truly felt satisfied that this was going to be a date to remember.


End file.
